Samantha Brown
All my life I wanted to be loved, never did I think I would find love with Prince Henry the VIII. My Father was being called to court for captain of the guard, he wanted me to come with him, to live in the castle, live with a prince. I'm 19 the Prince was 25, father thought I would catch the eye of the prince. But I knew that I would not win his heart. Father says I need to get married but I don't want a marriage...Yet. "My lady, your father wants you to dine with him and the Prince tonight'', I nodded at the maid. I picked the best dress I had. It was light pink with a pearl beading on the top and a floral design on it. I brushed my hair in pearl head band. It was a while before the maid came back. "My lady, there ready for you" I walked past her and walked to the dining hall. I could hear father and the prince talking and laughing.'' Well George, I cant wait to meet your daughter." I heard the prince say. " Majesty, Samantha Brown, is here" the maid told him. Send her in". The maid gave me a nod and walk away. I walked in. Henry looked up and walked to me, I curtsied. He took my hand and kissed it. '' ''"George, you never told me your daughter was this beautiful" he said lustfully. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head slowly. I kept my face just. I sat down next to father and started eating. I hope I can please the prince. When we were done, My father left me and Henry alone. He would not stop staring. "I must retire'' I curtsied. He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed and left.'' Henry's POV I was looking for a queen, I wanted a son, a boy who could be a knight and marry the most beautiful woman ever. George Brown was to be my captain of the guard, he did write saying he would bring his 19 year old daughter, who he said was fair and sweet, we'll just see about that. If she as beautiful and sweet as he says she will be apart of court. I was talking to George until the maid came in. Majesty, Samantha Brown is here, she said. Send her in" '' And that's when I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was pale, but not too pale, wearing a lace and satin pink gown. Her hair looked like silk and had a color of chocolate, with a pearl head band. She had to be a angel from heaven. She curtsied to the ground, keeping her face down. "George, you never told me your daughter was this beautiful. I said lustfully. '' I could not take my eyes off her, an angel should not be unnoticed, she was keeping her eyes down. Soon George left leaving me and the angel alone. She stood up and curtsied. "I must retire'' she said quietly. I took her hand in mine and kissed it. She smiled and curtsied again, then left.'' Samantha POV I was walking in the garden admiring the roses,lilies,sunflowers,and daisies. Thats when I saw the prince, who was smiling at me. I smiled back and curtsied, the continuing walking, looking down at my dress, which was a light blue color. "That is a good color on you,'' I turned around to see the prince. I curtsied.'' "Thank you," I said quietly. "I wish to speak with you" he offered me his arm, I hesitated before I took it. We walked into the castle and he took me into the thrown room and turned to me. "I would like you to come to court and also come to my coranation",'' he said to me. I didn't know what to say.'' "I am very thankful," I said smiling. "Wonderful I would also like you to come to the tournament tomorrow'' '' Of course, thank your majesty, he kissed my hand and walked away. I knew I was in love... with a soon to be king. The Tournament I dressed in my vanilla colored gown and a cloak, strolling until Henry rode up to me. I curtsied willingly, My I wear your favors, lady Brown he asked me nicely. I smiled and gave him my purple ribbon. He kissed it and rode off. I watched him win, but he got knocked in the head and he was out, the other knight was taken by my father and thrown in the dungen,'' Samantha, I would like you to stay with his majesty" my father told me, I nodded slowly. I walk in the tent and saw poor Henry out like a wet candle. I sat down by him and started clean his arm wound.'' Hernry's POV My arm was in pain and so was my head until I felt my arm being rapped in cloth, I opened my eyes and saw the angel Samantha cleaning it. She saw that I was awake,"My father asked me to stay with you, I thought I should clean your wound, your majesty" she had the most beautiful voice ever. "your very good at cleaning it, were did you learn?" she smiled,"My mother, she was a nurse soon she taut me, she died 2 years ago" she looked down, I wanted nothing but to hold her and comfort her. Soon George came in the tent," Majesty, I have come to take my daughter'' I nodded, she kissed my hand and stand up and left. '' Samantha's POV Please, Samantha, sit" my father gestured to the table, I sat down and he sat before me. '' Father, what is it,' I asked. '' I've spoken with Thomas Wyatt, he has agreed to marry you'' he said joyfully. Category:Fan Fiction